


Family Struggles

by SinfullySuperb



Category: Fontcest - Fandom, Papyrus/Sans - Fandom, Sans/Papyrus - Fandom, Undertale, roman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySuperb/pseuds/SinfullySuperb
Summary: Every family struggles, this is true for Sans and Papyrus too, but what will happen when their son Roman and his best friend Marlett goes snooping for answers.





	Family Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale, Sans, Papyrus, Roman, or Marlett. Undertale, Sans, and Papyrus are owned by lucky duck Toby Fox and Roman and Marlett are owned by Nagisaheichou on Tumblr : nagisaheichou.tumblr.com

**~With the Adults~**

  
Sans smiled brightly at Papyrus, “You got a promotion? That’s great! What will you be doing?”  
  
Papyrus beamed back at Sans, “Undyne has agreed to make me 3rd in command! She also gave me a raise! Nyeh-heh-heh! Isn’t that great!”  
  
Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s neck, “That is wonderful Paps! Just imagine what we can do with a little extra money.”  
  
Papyrus wrapped his own arms around Sans’s waist and nuzzled him excitedly, “Nyeh, we could buy more toys for Roman…”  
  
Sans piped in, “Maybe a new television?”  
  
Papyrus continued, “maybe build another room onto the house.”  
  
Sans continued as well, “maybe buy a new telescope for our picnics.”  
  
Papyrus looked down at Sans and quietly responded, “make a new nursery…”  
  
Sans pulled away with a frown, sighing and running a hand down his face, “Papyrus.”  
  
“What?” he responded innocently, “Last time I asked you said we didn’t have enough money to support a kid! I’ve fixed that problem! Now we’ll have enough money!!”  
  
Sans turned to look at him, “Papyrus we can’t have another kid..”he said.  
  
“Why not?” Paps shot back, now frowning at Sans.  
  
“Because Paps…I’ve already told you…I’m just not ready to have another kid!” Sans huffed.  
  
“B-But why aren’t you ready? I don’t understand why? Why wouldn’t you want another little bean around?” He asked.  
  
“Because I’m just not!” Sans shot back.  
  
“That’s not a real reason Sans!” Papyrus huffed.  
  
“I-I’m just not sure…”he self-consciously tossed his hands into his hoodie pocket, he looked like he had been hiding something.  
  
Papyrus frowned, reaching into Sans’s pocket and yanking out a notebook, the notebook Sans had used to track the resets back before they had been freed from that curse. He sighed and shook his head, “You haven’t been seeing the therapist have you?”  
  
Sans looked away guiltily, “I-I don’t need a shrink!”  
  
Paps sighed and ran a hand down his face, “Sans! We discussed this! You don’t need this anymore! There will not be any more resets!” He then turned and stormed out of the house, heading to hotland to destroy the book and hopefully walk off some of his anger.  
  
Leaving Sans to sit on their bed as the memories and the things he just said flooded over him, he started to cry.  
  
 **~With the Kids~**

  
“Because Paps…I’ve already told you…I’m just not ready to have another kid!” Sans huffed from inside the room next door.  
  
“They are at it again…” Marlett whispered from where she was seated on Roman’s bed. She had paused her Nintendo DS to listen in.  
  
Roman was on his own Nintendo DS next to her, he paused it as slight fear crossed his features, “They’ve never fought while we had a guest before.” he whispered back.  
  
Marlett shifted on the bed, moving a little closer to Roman to comfort him, “I’m sure it’s just over something stupid. It will blow over.” She shrugged, “Any minute now and they’ll just start kissing for some reason…at least that’s how my parents handle things.” She gave him a smile.  
  
As soon as these words were spoken, however, they heard crying and a door slam. Roman tossed his game aside and stood from the bed, rushing to the window in time to see Papyrus angrily walking towards waterfall. He gave a look to Marlett and they both slinked towards the parent’s room. They peeked in to see Sans sitting on the bed, hands shaking and covering his face as sobs wracked over his body. Sans looked up, spotting the kids, he instantly put on a fake grin, hurriedly wiping at his tears, “H-Hey guys! U-Um... what are you two doing there?”  
  
Roman and Marlett shared a look before Roman hurried forwards to hug Sans around his waist, “Daddy? What’s the matter?”  
  
Sans frowned and then dropped his façade, showing his naturally tired face, “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. Everything is alright...”  
  
“Why was Uncle Papyrus yelling?” Marlett sassed, crossing her arms over his chest and looking up at Sans.  
  
Hurt crossed over Sans feature, his fake smile twitching a bit, “He was just…stressed. Nothing too big. Hey! I have an idea! How about I make you two a snack huh?” He quickly changed the subject and hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
Roman sighed, “Why won’t he tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Marlett tossed an arm around his shoulders, “Adults lie a lot Roman…I mean, just think of Santa Clause!” she chuckled, pausing as she saw Roman’s face drop.  
  
Roman frowned, “Wh-What about Santa Clause?!”  
  
Marlett stuttered for a second before quickly responding, “Mr. Asgore told me Santa was supposed to be chubby, b-but ah-ah you’ve seen Santa dude! He’s super skinny.” She looked at Roman with a grin, sweating slightly.  
  
Roman looked confused for a minute before his mouth dropped open, “Oh my stars! You’re right Marlett!”  
  
Marlett beamed, “Of course I’m right! I’m always right!” she joked and then held out a hand, “C’mon, let’s go get some snacks… your Daddy makes the best snacks!” she happily led him to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Roman started to study his Daddy, watching the way he moved as he cooked. Sans was moving rather slowly and every now and again, would bring a hand up to his stomach, only to drop it in frustration. Sans then placed a plate of cookies and milk on the table and gave them both smiles before leaving to the living room.   
  
Meanwhile, Papyrus was just walking into the living room from outside, he spotted Sans and frowned a bit guiltily before quickly following him.  
  
“Marlett…they’re acting funny…I don’t like it,” he frowned and looked over at his best friend who was munching on a stack of cookies and chugging milk.  
  
Marlett sighed, “Okay Roman…you win. Let’s go spy on your parents…we can find out what’s wrong. Although, I highly doubt there’s ACTUALLY anything wrong. I’m sure it’ll work itself out.”  
  
Roman smiled and stood, hugging Marlett happily, “Thanks!”  
  
Marlett smiled and hugged him back, “No problem buddy.”  
  
Both kids then ran upstairs, setting up some spy equipment Marlett’s parents had bought for them. It had a microphone and video camera on a wire, so it could be squeezed in the tightest of places. In this case, Roman stuck it in the keyhole of his parent’s room. The kids then walked to Roman’s room to watch on his computer.  
  
 **~With the adults~**

  
“Sans…I’m sorry…for getting mad at you, but, those therapy sessions are important…a-and…”Papyrus stumbled over his words until Sans cut him off with a tearful kiss.  
  
Sans pulled away and then hugged him tightly, “No Paps. I’m sorry. I know those sessions are important. Sometimes I just…get in my head…I tell myself I’m healed and I guess I’m not…”he looked away sadly.  
  
Papyrus gently tilted his chin up to look into his eyes, “Sans…you may not be fully healed, but you’re making an effort. You’re trying and for a while it was working!” He beamed down at him.  
  
Sans smiled back up at him, a light blue blush filling his cheeks.  
  
“I realized on my walk... I was angrier at myself then at you. I should have known you were missing your appointments! It’s my job to care for you and Roman and I failed.” Paps sighed.  
  
Sans smiled up at him and kissed him again, “It’s not your fault Paps…I should have cared more about my well-being as well as our family’s well-being.”  
  
Paps chuckled and hugged Sans tightly, “Nyeh... It’s both our faults…so let’s try harder to fix it!” he was back to beaming, this time spinning Sans around in the air.  
  
Sans laughed happily and nodded, kissing Paps once more before saying softly, “starting with a new member of the family to help us out…”  
  
Paps froze and smiled, tears in his eyes, “Sans..y-you don’t have to…if you don’t want…”  
  
Sans smiled up at him, “I gave it a lot of thought while you were gone…and Paps…there’s nothing else I want then another one of your children.”  
  
Paps grinned and happily kissed Sans deeply, moving to the bed, they began to kiss more passionately, until they heard Marlett and Roman screaming out.  
  
 **~With the Kids~**

  
Roman smiled listening to his parents, “So…they want another baby?? Marlett! I’m gunna be a brother! Nyeh heh!”  
  
Marlett smiled at him, “See bud! I told you it was all nothing, that it would all work out in the end.”  
  
Both of them looked back at the computer Just in time to see Paps and Sans making out on the bed. The kids screamed and Roman started hitting the keyboard in efforts to turn off the camera.  
  
 **~ALL~**

  
Sans and Paps ran into the room. Sans panted, “Roman! Marlett! Is everything okay!?”  
  
Papyrus looked at the computer and sighed, nudging Sans who looked at the computer as well, his smile turned into a frown, “Is that our room?”  
  
Roman smiled bashfully and began to stutter, looking over at Marlett. Marlett coughed and pretended to check her phone, “Oh- uh- Dad texted me! Time to go home! Thank’s for the cookies Uncle Sans! Love y’all bye!” she then teleported away and Roman sunk in his chair under the glares of his fathers.  
  
Sans sighed, “Okay! To the living room Roman… family meeting time.”  
  
Roman pouted and jumped from the computer chair, sulking downstairs onto the couch Sans and Papyrus following suit.  
  
Sans frowned, “Why were you spying on us Roman?”  
  
“And where did you even get that equipment!?” Papyrus followed up.  
  
Roman sighed, “Marlett and I heard you two fighting…”  
  
At that Sans and Paps shared a worrisome glance and then looked back to Roman, now with mercy and love.  
  
“I just wanted to know why you two were fighting…I-I was scared you would separate..” he sniffled, tearing up.  
  
Sans pulled Roman into his lap and Papyrus hugged both of them.  
  
“It was just a little fight…”Sans said softly.  
  
“Yeah both of us were just being a little too quick to blame the other…”Papyrus responded.  
  
“But we would never separate honey…”Sans smiled softly at the little skeleton.  
  
“You mean way too much to us.” Papyrus grinned.  
  
“We love each other and you more than anything in the world…”Sans finished, looking up at Papyrus and then down at Roman.  
  
Roman smiled, “I love you both too! More than the universe!”  
  
Both Parents chuckled happily as they all snuggled together.  
  
Sans then quickly responded, “But spying is wrong and that spying equipment is getting taken away for a month.”  
  
Roman huffed, “aw man.”  
  
 **~The End~**

  
Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
